<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Little Niece by ItsMe_Basil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345101">Pretty Little Niece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil'>ItsMe_Basil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Wolf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Angst, Baby Eleanor - Freeform, Cora and Lydia Have a Baby, Cora and Lydia are Soulmates, Derek and Stiles Argue, Happy Ending, Lydia and Derek are not Having Any of Stiles' Shit, Lydia takes Cora's Last Name, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Peter Hale is a Good Alpha, Soulmates Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek are Uncles, derek wants kids, self-deprecating stiles, stiles doesn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Lydia have a baby, Stiles and Derek fight about having children of their own, and Stiles slowly warms up to being an uncle!</p><p>Part 3 of the Pretty Little Wolf series! If you haven't read thd first I recommend you do so!! These are just little snippets into the Hale packs life after they leave Beacon Hills!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Wolf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Little Niece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if something happens?" Stiles asked, leg bouncing up and down. He was fiddling with his septum piercing, elbows on his knees as he sat on the chair. His whole frame was shaking with his leg, and Peter reached across to still him. </p><p>"Stop shaking," Peter practically growled. "The squeaking is driving me crazy."</p><p>Stiles stopped, but after a second he jumped out of his seat like something bit him and began pacing in the waiting room. </p><p>Derek knew he was anxious -they all were. Lydia's pregnancy hadn't been the best, and they'd had multiple scares throughout the third trimester. There had been talk about losing the baby, or Lydia. </p><p>Cora was in the delivery room with her and the doctors, and she'd been in labor for six hours now. </p><p>"I should be in there," Stiles said, fingers tugging on the piercing in his nose as he paced. "I can help."</p><p>"She's going to be okay," Malia sighed, though it didn't sound like she believed it. </p><p>"What if we lose one of them?" Stiles demanded, looking devastated at the thought. Derek stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders to keep him from pacing. </p><p>"They're going to be fine," Derek promised. "Lydia's a strong girl, which means the baby will be too." </p><p>Derek managed to get Stiles back into the seat, pressed in between Malia and himself. Peter was on Derek's other side. </p><p>Derek hated hospitals. He hated the smell of death thinly covered up with antiseptic and bleach. The loud noises of nurses and patients and codes being rang through the overhead speakers. </p><p>If he listened hard enough, he could hear screaming, the long beep of a flat line, sobbing and begging. He could pick Lydia out of the noise if he wanted to but he didn't. He was too afraid of what he'd hear if he did. </p><p>Six hours from the time her water broke until now. Derek didn't know if that was normal or not. He'd only been at one birth before -Cora's- and that had only lasted two. </p><p>Talia had said Derek's lasted less than an hour and Laura's had been three. Was six hours normal? </p><p>At one point, Malia got up and left for the cafeteria, getting everyone coffee. Stiles' tattooed fingers curled around the styrofoam cup, but he didn't drink it. Derek downed his in one gulp. </p><p>Stiles looked over at him before handing his own over. Derek downed that too before standing up to throw the cups into the waste bin by the door. </p><p>Peter busied himself with a magazine. The cover had a happy couple on the front, the font big and pink with the words 'FINDING YOUR SOULMATE: AND WHAT TO DO WHEN THEY SAY THOSE MAGICAL WORDS'.</p><p>Peter's soulmate had died in the fire with their first born. Malia had been with the Tates at the time -Peter having had her before meeting Sylvia.</p><p>At the ten hour mark, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Hale?"</p><p>At that name, all four of them shot to their feet, the anxiety in the room skyrocketing. </p><p>"Thats us," Peter said, walking up to the nurse. The rest of them followed, Stiles' hand slipping into Derek's. Derek locked their fingers and squeezed. </p><p>"There were a couple complications-" everyone held their breath "-but everything is okay now."</p><p>"The baby?" Malia asked. Derek felt like his heart was in his throat. </p><p>"The baby is healthy," the nurse nodded with a smile. </p><p>"What about Lydia?" Stiles demanded, though his voice sounded small. </p><p>"Aside from quite a bit of pain, she's good." Stiles visibly sagged at that, and then there was nothing but smiles. </p><p>"Can we see them?" Derek asked. </p><p>The nurse nodded and the four of them followed her to the recovery room. They had to wash their hands, and when they entered, Cora was crying and shaking, sitting on the side of the bed and staring down at a bundle on Lydia's chest. </p><p>"Come say hi," Lydia called softly when nobody came closer than the back wall. </p><p>Malia was the first one to step over to the bed. She leaned over and grinned down at the baby. </p><p>Peter and Derek came over next, wanting to see. They had decided not to find out the gender until after birth, but Derek could see the baby pink blanket. </p><p>"Her name is Eleanor," Cora said, grinning wetly. Derek couldnt help the watery eyes as he hugged her, burying his nose in her shoulder. </p><p>"Can I hold her?" Peter asked. Derek pulled back, seeing Lydia carefully set Eleanor into Peter's arms. Derek looked over at Stiles, seeing the appreciation in his eyes, arms folded over his chest. </p><p>He reached out a hand and Stiles walked over, pressing their shoulders together as they watched Peter slowly rocking Eleanor in his arms, brushing a finger over her cheek. </p><p>Lydia laid in the bed sleepily, smiling softly up at Peter. Even after ten hours of labor, she still looked beautiful. </p><p>Peter looked up at Derek, and he nodded before stepping over to take the baby. She was so tiny, and fit perfectly in his arms. He held her close, rocking his upper half back and forth. </p><p>She had wisps of red hair on the crown of her head. Derek leaned forward to brush his nose against her soft cheek. He couldn't stop smiling. </p><p>He looked over at Stiles, and Stiles' eyes widened just a little before he shook his head and took a step back. Derek frowned a little, scenting the spike in fear at the offer. </p><p>"I'm good," Stiles said. </p><p>"Well, let me see her," Malia grinned. Cora laughed, and Eleanor was passed over. Only when the baby wasn't in his arms did Stiles move back to press their shoulders together. </p><p>Derek lifted his arm, draping it over Stiles' shoulder and pressing a kiss to Stiles' jaw. The Spark settled against his side, long tattooed fingers pressing into Derek's hip. </p><p>*-*</p><p>Three months later</p><p>Stiles refused to touch Eleanor. When confronted about it -Derek's brought it up many times while alone in their room- Stiles hasn't given a straight answer. </p><p>Having Eleanor in the pack makes Derek's want for a kid of his own grow. He can't get Stiles on board and Derek doesn't know why. </p><p>When asked if Stiles just doesn't like children, Stiles had said, "children don't bother me." And that was it. </p><p>Stiles and Derek had never fought before. Not really. The occasional spat over dirty clothes on the bathroom floor or who was hogging the bed didnt count to Derek as a fight. </p><p>This however, was a fight Stiles and Derek had frequently, and it usually resulted in Stiles poofing out of the house. </p><p>That particular ability pissed Derek off more than Stiles not being honest. It was during a fight that Derek had finally snapped. They were shouting at each other, and Derek had no doubt that the rest of the pack could hear them. </p><p>"Just fucking talk to me!" Derek yelled, arms lifting. "I don't know why you won't just tell me why you're so against us having kids!"</p><p>"I told you, Derek," Stiles snapped, eyes steely and mouth set in a firm line. "I like things the way they are."</p><p>"I don't!" Derek growled. Stiles clenched his hands at his sides. Derek knew he was going to poof out again. He always did when the fighting got to this point. </p><p>"Don't even think about it," Derek snapped, the ozone smell of magic was cut off sharply. "You don't get to just disappear whenever you don't like something."</p><p>"Why do we keep having to argue about this?" Stiles demanded. </p><p>"Because I want kids, and you refuse to tell me why you don't!" He shouted. Derek snapped his mouth shut, eyes dropping from Stiles and forcing himself to take a breath. </p><p>"I'm done," he said, voice quiet. He didnt look at Stiles, but he sensed the sharp influx of confusion and hurt as he made his way to the door. </p><p>This was the first time Derek was able to walk away from the argument. He didnt bother putting on shoes, or his shirt. He just slammed the front door and made his way towards Mount Hood. </p><p>He glanced at Cora and Lydia's house when movement caught his eye. Lydia was making her way to their cabin with little Eleanor in her arms and a firm set to her features. </p><p>Derek just kept walking, claws digging into the skin of his palms. He didn't care that pine needles and sharp rocks were digging into his bare feet, he just kept stomping through the woods, heading towards the lake a couple miles from their little homestead. </p><p>He sat on the edge of the lake for what felt like hours, forcing himself to push his emotions away. He was hurt. He was angry. </p><p>He didnt like how they continued to argue. Stiles dug his feet in, refused to explain himself. And that hurt. A lot. </p><p>Derek wanted a family, but he would have been content with what he had if Stiles had just explained himself. But he didnt. He wouldn't. </p><p>Derek stared at the lake, seeing the fish under the surface weaving side to side through the water at a langourous pace. The leaves had fallen from the trees around him, but they still held their bright yellows and reds on the forest floor. </p><p>He heard the crunching pitter patter of small animals scurrying through the underbrush. </p><p>He took a deep breath, forcing his shoulders to relax. He dropped his hands to his legs, taking more slow deep breaths. </p><p>He smelled ozone and petrichor before Stiles poofed beside him. Derek didn't acknowledge him, but his jaw clenched a bit. </p><p>Stiles sighed after a moment before sitting down beside him. Derek would not speak first. Not this time. He kept his eyes on the lake, ignoring the appreciation and hurt wafting from Stiles. </p><p>"When you said you were done, did you mean done with us?" Was the first thing Stiles asked, and his voice was small. Derek's never heard him sound like that. He was always so confident, so sure of everything. </p><p>Derek felt his heart clench. His eyes dropped from the lake to his lap. He felt his throat closing up with emotion, and he lifted one shoulder and let it fall back into its lax position. </p><p>"I don't know," he said honestly. He was too hurt and angry to make a decision like that. And he hated the thought of leaving Stiles. "I don't like arguing with you."</p><p>Stiles picked at his pants with one tattooed finger, tongue nervously fiddling with the hoop in his lip. </p><p>"I don't either," he confessed. Neither looked at each other. They stayed in silence for a while, both staring at the lake and forest in front of them. Derek wanted Stiles to speak first this time. He didnt have the emotional capacity to be the bigger man right now. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Stiles said, breaking the silence. </p><p>"I just want to know why," Derek said, finally turning to look at him. Stiles had his eyes on his lap, looking like a scorned dog. He sucked his piercing into his mouth, chewing on the skin around it before releasing it and nodding. </p><p>"I'm not-" Stiles huffed, tugging on his septum piercing in frustration before dropping his hands to his lap and picking at the side of his nails. "I can't have a family." He settled on. </p><p>"I'm no good. I still can't believe I got to have you. I can't have a kid of my own, I'd ruin it."</p><p>Derek frowned at that, turning to look at him fully. "I'm not a good person, Derek," Stiles continued before Derek could speak. "I've killed more people than I can count. I have a darkness around my heart that will never go away. How can I be a good parent to someone when I'm stuck with all of that?"</p><p>It was a rhetorical question, Derek knew. It didnt stop him from wanting to answer. </p><p>"I'm barely a good enough mate for you," Stiles continued. </p><p>Derek felt a whine lodge in his throat, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Don't say that," he said, voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Stiles just continued to pick at his nail bed peeling at the skin beside his cuticle. Derek took in a breath through his nose before letting it out slowly through his mouth. </p><p>"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Derek asked. Stiles shrugged one shoulder, still not looking up at Derek. </p><p>"I don't like bringing attention to it," Stiles sighed. "I didn't want to remind you of it."</p><p>Derek reached across the small space between their thighs and grabbed Stiles' tattooed hands before pulling him closer. Stiles went easily, settling on Derek's crossed legs, his shoulder pressing into Derek's chest. </p><p>"I know about you, Stiles," Derek sighed. "All of it. Nothing that you've done will ever change how I feel about you."</p><p>Stiles still didn't look at Derek. Just picked at his nails. Derek threaded his fingers through Stiles', setting them on his thigh and squeezing. </p><p>"And you're not going to ruin our child," he continued softly. "You're incredibly sweet, and you love too much to ever darken anything you touch."</p><p>"Scott would disagree."</p><p>"Fuck Scott," Derek growled. That got Stiles' honey whiskey eyes to look, mostly out of shock at Derek's sharp note. "Scott isn't pack. We are. Lydia and Cora trust you with Eleanor's life, whether you feel worthy of touching her or not. You wouldn't be pack if we didn't have complete trust in you, Stiles."</p><p>"Thats what Lydia said," Stiles said, bringing his other hand to set on their joined ones. </p><p>"I don't want to fight anymore," Derek said softly, looking Stiles in the eyes. "Nothing you say is going to ever make me think of you any differently, but you have to talk to me. I hate arguing with you."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Stiles answered, nodding his head. Derek just wrapped his arms around his Spark, burying his nose into Stiles' neck. Stiles hugged him back, breath fanning out against Derek's bare shoulder. </p><p>*-*</p><p>Derek stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on in the living room. It had been a couple days since the two of them had that talk at the lake. It was Lydia's doing -she was sick and tired of them fighting, and had known about Stiles' self-deprecating thoughts. </p><p>They haven't fought since. Derek still wanted a family of his own. He'd always want to have a kid or two, but now he knew where Stiles was coming from, and it made it easier for Derek to step back from the thought of children of their own. At least until Stiles was ready. </p><p>Peter and Cora were in the kitchen still, preparing dinner. Derek folded his arms, pressing his shoulder into the wall. On Stiles's lap was Eleanor. </p><p>Her hair was a little darker than Lydia's, but still red. She had the Hale's complexion, and her eyes were dark. She was still much too young to tell if she was a 'wolf or a banshee. </p><p>The pack would find out when Eleanor turned one. Cora was sure Eleanor would be a banshee, but Lydia was adamant that she'd be a 'wolf. </p><p>Derek could tell Stiles was still uncomfortable being so close to her, and he refused to hold her for too long, but he was warming up to her. </p><p>She was babbling, suckling on her bare foot and holding Stiles' extended finger. Her head was cradled on Stiles' knees, her free foot kicking at Stiles' sternum. </p><p>Derek smiled softly at him. His shoulders were still stiff, and he still held himself close, worried he'd hurt the baby, or accidently use his Spark -even though Stiles was the most controlled magic user the whole pack has ever seen. </p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom," Lydia huffed, pulling herself up out of the couch. Stiles' eyes widened when he realized Lydia was leaving him with her baby, and Derek couldnt help but smile. </p><p>Stiles' wide eyes moved from Lydia's retreating back to the baby on his lap, shoulders slowly raising up to his ears. </p><p>Derek stepped into the living room fully, ready to save his mate. Stiles snapped his eyes to Derek, shoulders sagging when Derek picked Eleanor up into his arms. </p><p>"Hello, baby," Derek hummed. Eleanor babbled at him, her fingers replacing her foot in her mouth. Stiles stood up, shaking out his arms a little to fix his sleeves. </p><p>"Thanks," Stiles said softly, looking up at Derek before eyeing Eleanor. Derek smiled, leaning over and kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles hummed against his mouth, sagging even further. </p><p>The two of them made their way to the kitchen, Derek talking nonsense to Eleanor the whole time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a little more angsty and we get no Sterek sex, but don't worry there will always be more Sterek sex! What do you guys think? The next couple parts are going to be Stiles and Derek having a kid of their own and Peter is going to find a soulmate!! </p><p>What else would you guys like to see in this series? I need ideas! </p><p>Should Peter be with a guy or a girl? Someone from the show -if so, who?‐ or should I make someone up?</p><p>Also, I imagined Lydia and Cora's baby would be named Eleanor. It just makes sense to me, sorry if you guys don't like that name</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>